Rising From the Ashes
by Warrior-of-the-Flames
Summary: Suzaku and Sieryu have always been fighting. It wasn't until recently though, that Celestial Warriors started appearing. While this war goes one, the Alchemists are caught in the midst of it all, killing anyone with "unnatural powers". Rated T for cussing


Rising From the Ashes

0o0o

Wotf-Hello!

I'm calling myself the Scalaorpio, because my sister said I couldn't use Scalamander any more, and I'm a Scorpio anyways…

So…

Well, as you can see, I'm making another new story!

Nami-chan- Whee! Zoe is making this one a FY-FMA crossover. Zoe owns nothing except this idea, Mikazuki, Akuma, and Awai… blah blah blah…. And I own nothing except for Chinami, Aikou, and Koukatsu. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Whee!

Battle music- Numb (Piano Version) Ps. I don't own this either, it's just the battle music.

Enjoy!

**Yelling**

_Thinking_

_**Awai***_

_**-------------------- Flashback**_

Ps. If you see a *, this means that this is in Japanese and if you scroll down to the bottom, you will see the translation.

0o0o

"A goal unwritten is spelled D-R-E-A-M."

~Unkown.

0o0o

It has always been like this. Ever since I can remember, I've been the older one, stealing for my younger "sibling", Chinami. While being 14, she is the one whom is targeted. This is because she has more… talents than I do. I always have to stay with her. I'm not saying that's a bad thing. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I just wish that sometimes, I was the younger one. The only things I can do are run quickly and heal. Chinami senses I have other powers, but for now that's undecided. So, were always on the move, running from the enemy, the Seiryu warriors.

0o0o

A girl of 15 walking through the field of wheat, with waist length chestnut hair, seemed to be deep in though. She passed by the trees, touching them as she walked by. Even though she seemed down to earth, her eyes said otherwise. With the wolf ears on her head constantly swiveling, it seemed as if the ears were controlled by a frantic mother, while the eyes and body were controlled by one of the demons inside her. A frantic call of a younger girl brought her back from cloud nine.

0o0o

**POV Change- Mikazuki**

0o0o

"**Mikazuki!**"

I flipped my head around back in the direction of where the voice came from. Using my speed, I dashed of to where Chinami needed me.

_Damn it, _I thought. _Seiryu must have sent more warriors. _

Reaching the door, I smashed it in. I blinked. The walls seemed as if they were… burned.

_Huh? None of the people here look like alchemists…_

Looking over at who was trying to take Chinami this time, I saw what looked like the Seiryu army general. Noticing the glowing blue mark on his forehead, I froze. Said man, calmly turned towards me.

"Aren't you going to try and attack me, Ritoru ookami?**

Shuddering at my old nickname growing up, I growled. I sped around him trying to grab Chinami and make a run for it. When I reached out for her, I felt a burning sensation. I yelped out in pain, and jumped back, breathing heavily.

_My arm. _I thought. I tried healing it to no avail. This wasn't normal damages.

_**You have much to learn, kit. **_An echoing voice in my head sounded.

"I expected more from you, Tasuki."

_Lend me your power. _

The Seiryu warrior walked towards me, and intent to kill in his eyes.

_**Use it well. **_

A pulse went through my body, and I felt strength.

Fire.

Power.

Power to fight.

I could feel my hair getting hotter, but it didn't burn me.

_What's going on?_

A sword, long and crooked formed in my hand.

_**I have given you the ability to fight. This sword is all of your memories, hardened by your burdens and strife. It is what you formerly were, but is what you strive to become. This sword is only limited by your will to protect the ones you love, or destroy them. This sword will follow you, whichever path you choose. Choose said path wisely, kit. **_

Mr. Blonde smirked.

"This is more like it."

0o0o

**POV Change- Chinami**

0o0o

I was sitting in the main room… the entry hall/ living room, if you will, on one of the blankets. _I think I'm going to do the laundry for Mikazuki, _Chinami thought. _I mean... she hates it and all… _I got up and walked over to the little tub we have for washing clothes. Using my dominance over water, I "poured" some into the tub. Walking into the neat bedroom (compliments of Mikazuki), I picked up the pile of dirty clothes, and plopped them down in the tub. I heard a horse neigh outside, and immediately swiveled my ears towards the source. Right outside, and judging by the way they're trying to silence it, I'm guessing they're Seiryu. The next minute a blue light came through the door, and most of the front of the house.

"**Mikazuki!"**

"Hmm, calling for your older warrior will do you no good, Chichiri."

And with a flick of Mr. Blondie's wrist, everything went black.

0o0o

**POV Change**

0o0o

I felt angrier.

I felt… different.

_Wow, _I thought. _I guess Awai was right when she said I'd be different. _(Zoe- MPD!! (Multiple Personality disorder) Emily- XD)

"What did you do to Chichiri!!?" I snarled out.

_Whose voice is that? And why am I calling Chinami, Chichiri? _

I don't even remember if I snarled out some more… but all I remember is waking up to an obliterated house, Chinami shaking me, a big human like piece of armor, and a kid that looked my age, but was much smaller, standing next to her.

"Hello? Mikazuki?" Chinami asked.

" Zong zi*** tastes good dipped in tea." Was all I could seem to reply.

Then I blacked out again.

0o0o

**POV Change**

0o0o

"Ah… it feels good to be out and about after so long." I said stretching my arms.

Nakago (Zoe- GASP! How does Akuma know that's his name?! Emily- could this be a- Zoe- *Slaps hand over Emily's mouth* Rhetorical question! (Zoe- for now at least. MUHAH!)) chuckled.

"Hello Akuma."

"Hello Nakago." I said white eyes sweeping him up and down.

_**----------------------------------------- Flashback**_

I kneeled down in front of my master's throne.

"I have assigned you to the high priority mission. You will be paired with the… light demon, Awai." He said in disgust.

I snarled and he waved a hand at me for silence.

"Yes, I know. It disgusts me too. But the gods have to have their own side of the bargain…"

"This mission requires you to go under cover for at least… 19 years. I doubt anything longer than that. I will have allies for you, but they will bear my seal. Any others only think I am on terms with them. Kill those few."

"Yes master." I said, eyes sparkling.

_**--------------------------------------------- **_

Waiting for a few more seconds for this… seal, I cracked my neck and pulled out my sword.

"No seal, No smell… hmm… this _is_ a problem Nakago. Disappointing, Disappointing."

(Start battle music!)

Lifting my sword, I brought it down in a wide vertical arch, I knew I would slash Nakago.

"_What's going on?" (Ps. This is Mikazuki)_

But, against my calculations, he dodged.

_**Akuma has taken over your body. **_(Zoe- creeeeepy.)

"Hmm… Celestial Warriors… Annoying."

"_Akuma?"_

He used one of his infamous chi blasts to try and hit me.

_**The other demon. She is the reason why you are always so spacey. The demon of darkness.**_

"Hah! You used that on the kit, you expect me to fall for it?"

_I didn't know what to say._

With another swing of my sword, only this time horizontally, I nicked him on the arm. With a fanged smirk (Think midna smirk here, folks) fire blasted out from the sword, enveloping him and much of the house in it.

_**Try to fight her.**_

"Impressive. I'll be back." And with a wave of his hand in my direction, he walked off. He seemed like the burn on most of his arm didn't phase him, but I doubt that. He was just trying to look "tough" for the potential enemy.

_I tried concentrating to get back control of my body._

I smirked. I'd be waiting.

_I couldn't…_

_What's wrong with me?_

_**You can't give up. The darkness will consume you, turning you into a mindless puppet.**_

_I froze. _

_This is too much._

"_Who….?"_

_My body couldn't comprehend it._

_I blacked out._

0o0o

(Music is still going)

_**Akuma! Stop! **_

"Why should I?"

And yet, at this point I lost control of Mikazuki's body, and collapsed.

_Hmm. It seems the kit has more power than even she realizes._

0o0o

**POV Change**

0o0o

(Music is still going.. T_T)

Me and Al were walking down a road into one of the main cities.

"Do you even know where we're going, Ed?" Alphonse asked.

"No." I replied.

Al sweat dropped.

"Then why are we walkin-" Al began but stopped, surprised.

I blinked. Is it just me or did that house suddenly _explode?_

From back here it was hard to tell, but you could see a girl fighting what looked like a general. A Seiryu army general. Now, most of us Alchemists try to kill anyone with "Unnatural power, even for Alchemists." But, a very select few of us actually understood the situation. Suzaku, good. Seiryu, bad. I mean, it's not that hard to understand.

"Should we…?" Al asked.

"I don't know which of them did that…" I pondered. "Judging by what happened to that house, I say we wait until Mr. General man leaves." As soon as I said that, he walked out of the house, or what was left of it, and climbed into the wagon that was waiting. _Hmm. _I thought. _Old fashioned, are we?_

The girl stayed standing for about one more minute, after which her legs simply gave way.

"Now?" Al asked.

"Now."

0o0o

**POV Change**

0o0o

(Music is _still _going)

"Ugh.." I said. My head was killing me. I looked around and gasped. The house… the front of the house seemed to be exploded. A few patches were still burning. I put those out and looked around for Mikazuki. I didn't find her, put found someone that had the ears and same face, but different hair, and a whole new sense to them. (Emily- Chi wise, that is.) I heard foot steps behind me, and flipped around, putting up a shield.(Emily- Chi wise. Again.) There was a piece of armor that moved, and a shrimp. "Whoa there.." The shrimp said.

"Who are you?" I said, eyes wide.

"Alchemists. But! Before you try to attack us, we understand what's going on. We're not here to kill you, we were…"

"After the general man that just left." Al said.

I cocked my head. "Not only can you move you can talk… Hmm.." I said.

Sensing, Mikazuki woke up, I left the enigma of the human/armor alone and turned to her.

"Hello? Mikazuki?" I asked unsure if it was her.

But, in the same voice of the Mikazuki I knew she replied, "Zong zi tastes good dipped in tea." And with a weak smile she went unconscious.

I chuckled.

"That's Mikazuki."

0o0o

_**The darkness will consume you and turn you into a mindless puppet. **_

_**Fight back.**_

_**I have given you the power to fight.**_

_**This sword will follow you, whichever path that you choose.**_

_**Choose said path wisely.**_

0o0o

Whee! Did ya like it?

*Light.

**Little wolf.

***Sticky rice wrapped in reed leaves.

Character bio time!

Mikazuki (Before gaining the power of fire)-

Height- 5" 7'

Hair- Chestnut brown, waist length, normally in a braid. (Hassel free) Wolf ears, normally black, but on full moon, white.

Eye color- Emerald green, but when zoning out, white.

Description- Mikazuki has had a hard life. She grew up in the slums, always stealing for others, and only the absolute necessities. Her friends respected her, and she was a born leader. But, discovering her celestial power early, she was perused (in secret) by the Seiryu Army. And every time, after a year or two of living with a new "gang", the Seiryu's would kill of all of them, constantly keeping her on the move. Eventually, she met with Chinami to find that similar things were happening to her. Ever since, they've been living together. Good at cooking. Kind. Amazing speed/agility. Neat freak. Few wolf like characteristics.

Special Powers- Healing, speed/agility. Has two demons Akuma and Awai. They are the demons of yin and yang.

Yang- Awai- black fur.

Yin- Akuma- white fur. (Akuma means darkness)

Constellation- Tasuki

Chinami-

Hair- Also waist length, electric blue. It's in a high ponytail (hope you guys know what that is 0,o), then separated and both braided...(Emily- I'll draw a picture I guess)

Eye color- Light Purple, but it battle mode Navy Blue.

Description- Chinami has also had a hard life. Being born a year after Mikazuki , and into a family, she lived with them until she was 11. The Seiryu army found her, even after many precautions were made so that Chinami's powers were never known about, outside of the family. Unfortunately, she was trying to make a shield without permission to practice some more, when the shield broke in the middle of when she was casting a spell. Mr. Blonde (Which I know dub Nakago's nickname) sensed it, and within a week, had killed all of Chinami's family. Wondering blindly she stumbled into Mikazuki. Ever since, they've been living together. Caring and considerate. Many fox characteristics. (Zoe- *is trying to refrain from saying "foxy" jokes* Emily- I _know_ your thinking of foxy jokes, Zoe!)

Special powers- mysticism, (I think that's a word… 0,o) and control over water.

Constellation- Chichiri.

Yang-Aikou- black fur (means love)

Yin-Koukatsu- white fur (means sly)

NOTE! Chinami and Mikazuki are only HALF of these constellations. The Tasuki and Chichiri we all know and love are still around in this story.

Ps. Chinami and Mikazuki call each other these names because,

It would blow there cover if they called each other Chichiri and Tasuki

Those are guy names.

Pss. Some of you might be thinking "Awai and Akuma should be switched", but yin and yang really do mean the opposite of what some of you might think. Remember how they have a little circle with the opposite color in the symbol? Just think of those little circles and you won't get confused.

To all you readers who review, and those ghost readers too!

~Warrior-of-the-Flames.

(Dude! Nine pages! Whee!)


End file.
